


The Devil Son's Wife

by AInspiredWriter



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AInspiredWriter/pseuds/AInspiredWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This calls for wisdom. Let the person who has insight calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man.That number is 666. ~Revelation 13</p><p>Damien Thorn a twelve year old boy along with his cousin Mark joins cadet school, on his journey to become the Antichrist, he needs a wife... therefore meeting Dawn a beautiful girl who has been eyeing him for so long, as she shall serve and protect while undercover as his friend, those that shall harm the devil's son shall go through the servants. Never mess... with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair this is my very first 'The Omen' fanfic with Damien from the movie of 1978, plus I never read the bible yet but I shall soon so if you wish to help me with this sort of stuff I would gladly appreciate it.

It was not long before Damien has returned, they thought he died as a baby his own father even tried to kill him. The antichrist has risen in the form of a boy but originally a jackal born from hell as for its mother was 'the wolf.' Damien walked out to meet with his cousin Mark as he smiled.

"Ah Mark, what are you going to do today?" He asked.

Mark smiled at his cousin and thought on his next reply. They needed away to get out of the dreadful house with Aunt Marion who treats Damien so differently he did not like that.

Mark looked to him "we are going to the fair." This surprised Damien a lot, as he looked to his cousin.

"The fair?" He asked him.

Nodding he knew this was a time of peace and quiet with his cousin plus he grinned remembering something.

"Yes, and I remember a girl eyeing you a lot lately." Mark replied sarcastically.

This was surprising to Damien the most; no one ever seemed to like him not as a boy. He wondered as this had to be a joke that Mark is pulling his strings again like usual.

"No, no, no you must be a nut Mark, a girl? Fancying me." Shaking his head, he did not want to believe it not a word of it. But the fair... wonder what Mark had planned for him as he wanted to take him all of a sudden to the fair at least it would save them from that dreadful aunt.

Although this is unusual for Damien, but a day in the fair would not "Oh will you please stop thinking about Aunt Marion please." Mark told him shaking his head "you and I are going to have fun and that is that." However, Damien never has been out of the luxurious compliments of the estate himself.

On the other side of town a girl with brown wavy yet small curly hair came up to a man who waited in the shadows for her. She spoke nothing, not a sound not a little peep waiting for him to speak first. 

"You are to find the Antichrist... protect him, help him be who he is we clear?" the man asks her. 

Nodding deviously without showing it, she blinked a bit and looked up at him, the eyes were not normal of a human's eyes would be, it sparkled as if an aurora power it had or some kind of power. Her smile could even trick you for innocence. 

"He will know you are coming, even if you don't see it he will, after he accepts his destiny of the Antichrist he will show it." The man continued on giving the young girl instructions as she nodded "you are not allowed to let those who threat him kill him, if it happens kill them." 

The girl nodded once more and replied "yes." She walked out of there heading to the fair knowing the boys would be there, as it was time to show herself as just a normal girl but inside lies something dangerous like Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you for the comments on the first chapter, I hope you are liking this so far as I love the two movies of #TheOmen it is really good.

At the fair Damien and Mark got their tickets and entered the noisy yet fun fair, he dragged his cousin a long since he barely even moved and showed him new things outside the mansion for a change although for Mark this was a challenge. Damien had not noticed when a girl lurks the fair as well waiting for his move to be the antichrist but she too has come to enjoy a little freedom occasionally.

"Come on Damien at least try one game, I beg you." He pleaded.

Damien did not say a word as he tossed a ring around the bottle as it missed; he tried again and got it the second time smiling to himself a bit pleased with what he accomplished but he sensed something or someone following them, ignoring it he just shrugged it off.

Impressed Mark grinned happy he tried something "see, not so bad."

Rolling his eyes playfully he tried again at a different game shoot hoops at the basketball, he looked up at the hoop and threw it up getting at least ten points. How is he doing this clearly, I know everything about these damn games. He thought shooting a couple more as a girl both their ages came beside them to shoot hoops from a different one next to them.

"Not too bad there." The girl spoke.

Not noticing Damien missed the hoop due to her voice that distracted him and lost the game; he turned to her and smiled lightly at her.

"Not fair either when someone interrupts it."

Raising an eyebrow at his shabby little tone, she smirked a bit at him.

"I say you want a challenge, my name is Dawn."

Holding out her hand, Damien looked to Mark who nodded slowly as he looked back to her politely shaking her hand.

"Damien, Damien Thorn but of course you know about us." He replied.

Giving a slight shrug her smile could brighten your day "somewhat." Turning back to face the game she grabbed her basketball and looked to them who were standing there. "Well... aren't you going to take my challenge?"

Grinning Damien got his basketball as the two began shooting hoops nonstop to see who would win, at the end of the day Dawn won this time, he took it as a slight tie but remembered what Aunt Ann would say even in a challenge you always have to be polite. He would smile absent-mindedly but then interrupted by Mark's snapping fingers at his face.

"Huh what?" Damien snapped out of his thoughts then looked back at the two especially her.

"I said... that was a fair game." Held out her hand.

Damien smiled and shook it "yes, it was perhaps we can do this again sometime." 

"Indeed." She replied agreeing.

As the two parted ways Mark made sure she was out of earshot as he skidded his way next to Damien unable to believe what just happened back there, Damien... talking to a girl that never happened before. He never spoken to anyone except his family and fellow cadets, Mark held his hand on his shoulder.

"Damien Thorn in love with a girl... tsk, tsk." Mark playfully spoke.

"What?" Damien said distraught at his words.

Grinning he looked to Damien "Oh come on... you are so in love with her I saw it in your eyes."

Swatting his arm away playfully Damien smirked "I am not!" he said a bit aloud.

"Are too!" Mark said back.

Damien looked between him and the location where the mansion is at, wanting to race.

"Give you a head start." He grinned.

The two began to run home quickly as possible as they arrived Damien touched the gate first to the entrance both breathing heavily as they sat down a while just for a small break behind the wall. Mark still could not believe what just happened; he too had feelings for her as Damien sensed it what is happening to him.

"Boy, would I want to have that girl." He spoke under his breath.

This caught Damien's attention as he began to act a bit weird and jealous towards Mark.

"What did you say?" he spoke to his cousin.

"Nothing."

Both entered the house taking off their gloves actually pretending they were both studying for military but even Ann was not stupid enough but she let it go for the night as the two entered their rooms.

In his dark room, he laid back on his pillows just thinking over today, why is he being like this what is going on his heart inside raced a bit rapid but he shook it off no, no girl is not going to ruin my cadet studying, I won't even try to fall for her. Damien told himself as he shook everything off and went to bed maybe a nice sleep would shake it off for the night. Her orders were slightly clear upon his fathers and she was to do as told keeping him safe she heard a ravens’ caw and saw that Damien’s’ pet has arrived rolling her eyes.

“You just can’t leave, can you?” she told it.

It just cawed at her and left.

Dawn however stayed put he smiled in his sleep due to her presence there, his eyes opened and saw her; propping himself up Damien wondered.

“hey you’re welcome to join me.” He told her gently.

Doing as told she walked over and lied on her back with him destiny was definitely calling as they talked and laughed for hours about different stuff in cadet school what happened to Mark, it was like the three musketeers maybe it should be, if she could convince Mark to join them he wouldn’t have to leave his cousin at all. Dawn looked to Damien now on his side under the covers fast asleep getting herself comfy she too lied right beside him having trouble sleeping anyways as she was to watch over him as promised.


	3. Part 1

Damien had woken up to the bright sunshine. He blinked his eyes to see a girl standing before him he jolted up ever so quickly, wondering how and where she came from.

It was the girl from the fair.

"How the—"

Damien had no words wondering what this girl was doing here and why for. He sat up in his bed and yelled for Aunt Ann.

"Ann!"

Ann the beautiful wife of Richard entered the room quickly holding her delicate hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Oh! So sorry Damien this is Dawn, she says she met you before. At the fair, such a sweet girl, she says she wants to work for you as your house cleaner. I say why not let her."

No way there is no way in hell his Aunt is thinking this of course she is why would not Aunt Ann be thinking it. Damien tried to look for words, but he just simply gave a polite smile nodding.

"Very well." He spoke gently towards the young person before him.

Smiling nodding "thank you Damien." The girl said and looked to him "would you like me to do anything? Get you something to eat—drink?" Her questions were wonderful.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Aunt Ann said smiling knowing where this was going as she quickly closed the door behind her.

Damien waited for any of them to be out of earshot to speak to her but before he opened his mouth and said a word, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know you are confused, and just waking Mr. Thorn." She addressed him nicely "but you need to know something."

Quirking an eyebrow he wondered where she was going with this, if she was one of those young reporters for Uncle Richard.

"No... I am not."

She answered him quickly and smiled lightly.

"You owe me a rematch in hockey Mr." 

She smiled softly; this made Damien comfortable, relaxed as he lied back in his pillows.

"Still upset eh?" He grinned.

Pointing a playful finger Dawn grinned.

"Don't—push—me—thorn."

He held his hands up in playfulness showing surrender.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Well then, since you are assigned as my only house cleaner. I want some tea, and maybe eggs and sausage make that two for you."

She blushed and nodded "yes... Sir."

Not a moment passed when she returned with a tray containing two cups, the tea. Cream, sugar and both plates of the food he asked for. She set it down ever so gently on his bed sitting across from him to sit crisscross and eat on his bed Dawn won her own bet knowing he wanted her company it was so easy.

"So... Dawn tell me of yourself."

He shook the sugar pack and poured it on his tea after crisscrossing his legs to eat better.

Smiling after taking a sip, she began.

"Well, I am an orphan; I was just adopted by Sergeant Neff, yours and Mark's platoon."

Nodded by the news he was quite interested and wanted to hear more.

"Go on."

"And so I am at the Davidson's Military Academy most of the time so he can keep an awful watch on me." Dawn continued, "I like to ride horses, and write, I plan to be a writer."

He nodded listening to her and smiled politely that he was listening taking a sip from his teacup.

"Anything else?" Damien asked.

Dawn knew that in the moment if she ever spoke the word that he was the antichrist they would show no mercy and out of his room she would go. She heard about his fathers' Robert's death it was obvious why, she worked for them. Him. Mostly but rather keep it quiet in the meantime.

"Damien you need to listen to me I—"

Moreover, in that moment the caw of the raven that planted himself in the panel came to warn her not to speak about it. She glared directly at the raven and sighed.

"Yes I know, now shoo!" She swatted it to leave.

Being stubborn, it fell in the banister of Damien's bed as she face palmed.

"Fine stay then."

Damien looked between the two as if the raven was a real person. His eyebrow rose even higher then it could as he spoke out.

"You can talk to animals?" He asked.

Nodding it was no lie since she proved it but she only knew raven language due to her own special power.  
"Yes... He's a big stubborn ass." She smiled at him.

Turning her attention to the bird, she nodded and he flew off but not too far. Dawn sighed relieved to herself. Getting up she held her fingers together.

"Are you done Sir?" She showed her playful gesture.

Damien nodded as she took the tray away with half-empty cups, plates and no bread; this was a new beginning of a new friendship. Damien was never friends with a girl before, but he always had an interest in trying.

He smiled to himself a bit lying his head back at the cushions of his pillows staying there quietly for a while before he had to get up.


	4. Part 2

Damien got up lazily from his bed when getting dressed in his white regular shirt and pants, combed stylishly heading down to seeing Mark with Dawn. He raised an eyebrow as his cousin is stiff back and stomach in he chuckled lightly watching, this made them look as he came down the stairs right up to them.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. 

Both smiled as he took off his hat looking to Damien with Dawn, just training when not at the academy when they only had a few days until going for the first day, that Dawn gets to accompany them being the Sergeant's adopted daughter and all. 

"Don't worry Damien, we were just training, did she tell you she's Neff's daughter?" he said impressed. 

"Yes in fact she did."

His tone did not sound pleased but either way Damien still pulled a smile looking at the two. 

"Say, why not we go play a game of tag?" he asked.

Mark and Dawn nodded rapidly as they both love the game of tag, even at thirteen years old. The three friends ran off after Mark changed to his home styling clothes chasing each other around having fun. That was until a little old woman whose name was Aunt Marion who always hated Damien for whatever reason, but it did not pass Dawn, she looked up at the window to see her watching them. Her eyes like a hawk, Dawn looked down then saw her raven friend and nodded slowly to it. 

"Dawn! You coming?" Damien called out to her. 

Leaving the Raven to do its job, Dawn smiled and ran over to them again.

Weeks passed when it was time to go home, her home to the academy with the boys making jokes in the car about Aunt Marion as they all arrived every boy Dawn had to wear her own military uniform such as a hat that she put her hair in a bun so it would fit. After all introductions finished waiting for Neff to see every one of them, she heard a voice she hated already. 

"That's my father there." Teddy pointed out to the picture frame. 

Rolling her eyes sitting down next to Damien she just tried to ignore the situation further but lack of speaking from the others caused her attention on Teddy, who kept on talking about his father and how great he was. Until he made a comment about Damien's father. 

"Teddy." Said Damien a bit angry "don't you dare ever talk about my father like that, understand?" he told him in a diplomatic form as possible.

"Damien..." Dawn tried to grab his shoulder gently to calm him. 

"What... can't you take a joke?" he chuckled sarcastically. 

At the touch of her hand, he relaxed and calmed himself; Damien knew not to take this further even if it was a small joke as he nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, I can."

Dawn watched Damien walk in to see her father for a small review, she shook her head lightly then glared hearing them make fun of Damien right in front of Mark's face, she pushed him away and got in front of Teddy instead, her eyes were dark raven eyes inside. Anger stirred inside as if unable to hold against her anymore like a massive explosion is ready to set off the more he continued. 

"That thorn really thinks he's something, I bet they have their hats handmade since the stores don't have them large enough for their fat heads." He smirked smugly and his tone was cold and harsh at the way he said that.

That did it. 

Dawn turned away for a bit then punched him right in the nose glaring down at him the boys were impressed as they saw a girl take off one boy by herself. This looked to be Peter Pan and Wendy here except Wendy did the saving for Peter, they looked at her unable to speak and she took off her helmet and bun sneering down.

"Don't you dare talk about Damien like that! Do you understand!" she yelled at Teddy pissed off. 

Damien talking to Neff heard the commotion going on surprised at how she was defending him, after being dismissed by Neff, he came out to see Dawn held by her shirt and pushed to the wall bullied by Teddy now. Seems as though he got the courage for once, Damien's body heat rose like fire set off on him, he's never felt like this towards Dawn when she was getting hurt only Mark. He grabbed everything he had and called out.

"TEDDY!"

Hearing that teddy let go of her as one of the boys held on to her gently mark got to her first protecting his friend for Damien as he took care of Teddy for Dawn's sake. 

"Another Thorn." He made a snarky comment. 

As if that was a cue Damien glared into the boys' eyes he did not take one second off his unable to see it but in Teddy's mind it was as if talons were piercing into his head. 

By the looks of it as he swatted the air as if nothing was there every other boy, watched Dawn was amazed, she knew it he was the antichrist. Her beloved was there the whole time, but before it got out of hand and he would succeed on killing Teddy with that power she got out of the crowd of boys to stop Damien. 

"Damien! Enough!" she shouted to him. 

Like a dog, he stopped and looked to her wondering what he had done, looking into her eyes he just walked off with Mark and her behind him curious to know what he did. Hearing the footsteps, he paid them no attention. 

"What did you do to him?" Mark asked softly curious. 

Damien's eyes danced around looking at the ground, he had no clue either what he did to answer Mark's simple question what did you do. It rang in his ears and stuck in his mind for quite a while now until he finally spoke. 

"I don't know." He said softly "I don't know." Then looking towards the two he smiled "come on, once around the back." Damien told them referring to a race.

In addition, with that he ran off with the two ahead of him letting them two take the lead running like the free spirited teens they are.


	5. Chapter 5

Night arrived at the academy Damien had been thinking a lot lately his cousin Mark was already asleep in the bed next to his own he startled at the door opening a small crack showed. It was dawn but why in the hell was she in their room was she even allowed in it he relaxed when her shadow came in as he sat up looking at her, his blue eyes fixed on the girl.

"Damien... I cannot sleep." She rubbed her eyes tired.

Not knowing what to do, he felt surprised thinking what to do.

"Come on, lie with me.” He spoke softly

What was he doing inviting a girl to lie with him in bed what would sergeant Neff think, he shook those thoughts off of him as he scooted over seeing she lied down beside him needing to be with a friend, his heart beat rapidly as he breathed quickly watching, wondering what she would do.

"Thank you, Damien.” She said softly lying her head on her pillow with a smile.

He smiled softly but collected himself at once to get his attention focused on her so he can figure out what is wrong with his friends as he lied down next to her, not being around girls much he would try his best as Damien used his free hand and stroked her hair softly. 

"So, what is wrong?" Damien asked in a whisper not to wake Mark.

Enjoying the stroking of Damien's hand, it made her feel better so quickly she smiled softly but Dawn as well did not know what happened probably just a small headache as her brown eyes looked at him perhaps due to being his soon she cannot be a way to long from him. Even Dawn did not know but she did enjoy the soft strokes feeling better if it was from a friend of hers, Dawn sat up slowly sitting up for a while to lie on her back and look up at the ceiling Damien watched her and followed her actions, his head inside began to hurt.

In the other room The Raven, that Dawn saw before it flew inside the room of Aunt Marion reading her bible muttering to herself the words. As she looked up she jumped on seeing the Raven its dark black eyes stared into hers as she began to choke, her eyes squinted with pain she did not know what it was. The pain inside one's head not seen to the human eye as blood came out slowly from her eyes she dropped on her bed dead the lights in her eyes faded into the mists as a sudden smirk appeared on Damien's face dawn saw that while she lied on his chest. Seeing Damien not bothered by her touch as he held her with both his arms in bed only though this was a friendly gesture to keep her calm and warm under the blankets whilst the raven flew away knowing his job was done here for tonight.

Mark opened his eye to see that his cousin was holding Dawn who is both of their friend; he grinned to himself and went to sleep again.

"You know, I am feeling a lot better now." Damien spoke after a long silence looking down at Dawn.

She moved her head up to look at him and gave a smile moving his bangs from his eyes slowly yet gently he closed his eyes as she did and gave a smile as if enjoying it more than usual his stepmother Ann did this to him and Mark a few times. He rather liked it from another girl for a change as the two smiled at each other feeling different, Damien felt a lot different as his heart pounded feeling something even dawn felt it too but that changed when he snapped out of it cuddling with her in the blankets ready for sleep.

"Come on, we should go to sleep.” He told her.

Nodding Dawn lied on his chest again, her eyes fluttered a bit as they were heavy ready to fall asleep feeling the strokes of Damien's hand on her hair to calm her while he slept. It helped a lot she was this close to getting him to fall in love with her, that is what his father told her to do in order to gain all of Thorns' industries and rule one day that is why she is here but even his father allowed them to love after all he is human as well.


End file.
